bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Carlos Garcia
Carlos Geraldo Garcia (born May 23, 1995) is the jokester of the band, whose known for always wearing his hockey helmet. According to Kendall, he isn't very tough without it. Excitable and fun loving, he loves anything having to do with fun and enjoys very childish activities (Such as going down a swirly slide ). Carlos Garcia is portrayed by Carlos Pena Jr. Background Carlos is the youngest member of the band and has been shown to be very superstitious, believing in ghosts and the paranormal as well as being cautious of bringers of bad luck like walking under ladders, black cats and broken mirrors. He has never had a real girlfriend except Mercedes Griffin who forced him but his love interests are the Simms Twins, The Jennifers, and other girls at the Palm Woods. Carlos seems to be very easy going, and whenever the others start to get into a fight, he suggests thinking "happy thoughts about kittens". He sometimes gets into little sissy fights with one of his bandmates, Logan Mitchell, as shown in "Big Time Photo Shoot". In "Big Time Audition" it was said that Carlos lost his pet "Sparky" when he was little kid. It has become a running gag where Carlos almost gets the guys caught or in trouble in which the gang bumps him in the ribs to shut him up. In the episode "Big Time Fever", everyone but Kendall succumbs to the Hollywood fever, and Carlos is turned into a Jennifer after the Jennifers make him believe the only way to make it big in this town is to step on everyone under him and feeling he is a better than anyone is else. He sometimes gets into little sissy fights with Logan as shown in "Big Time Photo Shoot". He's never had a real girlfriend before, though in "Big Time Dance," he does asks the Jennifers to the End of the Year Dance, but ends up with Stephanie King. In the episode "Big Time Fever", everyone but Kendall succumbs to the Hollywood Fever, and Carlos is turned into a Jennifer after the Jennifers make him believe the only way to make it big in this town is to step on everyone under him and feel he is better than everyone else. In the episode "Big Time Sparks" Gustavo accuses the boys of being bad luck, when they see this, Logan and Carlos become the "Good Luck Patrol" to protect Jordin Sparks in the episode "Big Time Sparks", but, because they are bad luck, they knock her down a well, and after numerous fails, leading all of the boys except for Carlos to also fall down the well, he jumps down the well, because he was lonely. Carlos is also known for being the happiest of the bandmates. In the new season Gustavo sets him up with an actress to be his first girlfriend so he can experience heartbreak for a song, but remains happy and accepting during their time together. Gustavo did come clean and the actress decide to make their relationship a reality, but admits she hates corn dogs. Carlos then breaks it off, because he loves corn dogs. It's be rumoured that his love interest could be the "New girl" Stephanie King in "Big time dance" (it's been shown to us that she could be intrested in him and he could like her) In which he is seen getting pretty close to her and calls her "hot" but its still a mystery cause in later episodes Stephanie no longer appears in episodes and Carlos claims he still needs a girlfriend in "Big Time Concert." In the new season Gustavo sets him up with an actress to be his first girlfriend so he can experience heartbreak for a song, but remains happy and accepting during their time together. Gustavo did come clean and the actress decide to make their relationship a reality, but then Sasha admits she hates corn dogs. Carlos then breaks it off, because he loves corn dogs very much. Personality Carlos is shown to be optimistic, childish, energetic, reckless, somewhat gluttonous, and very loyal to everyone he considers a friend. He'd do just about anything to help a friend, even if he gets hurt in the process, and has said that he dislikes making people cry (Welcome Back Big Time). He has a lot of friends. In Big Time Party, he accidentally invites his whole contact to the social gathering the boys held. He even has the number for the Russian Acrobat. When is ask by Kendall how come he had the number of the Russian Acrobat he replied "I'm a people person." According to Jo in Big Time Crush, Carlos is honest but sometimes he can be too honest and this makes him sometimes talk without thinking how people feel about that. For example in Big Time Crush, Jo said "You are honest, which girls love but sometimes you can be too honest." and Carlos replied "You had onions today, didn't you? I'm getting an oniony stink." Naturally, being the youngest, Carlos is considered to be the most naive of the band mates and and the most tolerant, often letting things roll off his shoulder and being generally easy going, unless someone he cares about is in trouble. He lacks the ability to see the bad in anything and seems to be the type of person that enjoys life without a care in the world. He doesn't have any dating experience and got nervous and panic around a girl that he likes. This can be shown in Big Time Love Song and Big Time Crush. Because of his lack of dating experience, he doesn't really know how to act around girls and thus blewing off his chance to date a girl. Also, he mistakenly understood double dating as dating 2 different people at the same time. He is not vey picky about the girl he hopes to date. This is is shown in Big Time Crush, when Jo asked "What kind of girl are you looking for?", Carlos replied by saying 'Yes', and Kendall said "He's not picky. That's good." In Big Time Crush, Carlos stated that he likes origami, loves to cook, and respects women's feelings. Carlos can be a very sweet guy when around the girl he really likes. In Big Time Girlfriend, when Sasha acted as the most annoying girlfriend ever, Carlos still accepted her and love her even more. Kelly said "That boy is so sweet." Description He's 5'6" in height and has chestnut eyes, with a fit physique. He also has raven colored hair, which he often styles in a mini mohawk, and has a birth mark on the left side of his chin. Relationship Among the boys, Carlos seems to be the closest with Logan. They became the good luck patrol together (Big Time Sparks), they hunt treasure together (Big Time Beach Party), they hunt ghost together (Big Time Terror), etc. But they also have a bit rivalry going on, they argue about ghost (Big Time Terror) and they argue in Big Time Photo Shoot. Carlos and James like to play with their food together. They also tried to win back their popularity among Palm Woods residence when they got back from the tour (in Welcome Back Big Time). Carlos and Kendall is close when time for dating. Although James is the ladies man, but it was Kendall who helped Carlos get a date in Big Time Crush. He is very close to his dad which he called Papi. His father is very protective of Carlos and act like a bodyguard to him. Because of this over protective action to Carlos, sometimes he does things to other people in a very extrem way when it involves Carlos. For instance, in Big Time Break, Officer Garcia threatened Mrs. Bitters with a stapler and in the flashback it is shown how Officer Garcia line Carlos's childhood friends like in a police office just to make the boy who ate Carlos's popsicle confesed. Carlos has never had a girlfriend. Everytime the boys got in a fight over a girl, Carlos always tries to get the chance to talk to the girl first by saying "I've never had a girlfriend." In Big Time Girlfriend, it is shown that Carlos has never got his heart broken. When Kelly told Carlos to remember the first time a girl broke his heart James said "For that to happen you have to have a first girlfriend", meaning that he never had a girlfriend. In the episode Carlos finally got a girlfriend named Sasha. Although, she was only acting. But at the end of the episodes, Carlos found out that Sasha was just acting, but Sasha liked him so they tried to be a couple. However, because she hates corn dog, he broke up with her. This lack of dating experience makes him agreed to date any girl or not picky. Out of all the girl in Palm Woods, Carlos seems to like the Jennifers the most. They were the first one, Carlos asked to go to the dance. In Big Time Video, it was Carlos who invite them to be in their music video when they started to cry (altough this was just acting). In Big Time Beach Party, he wants to impress the Jennifers with his muscles, and then helped Logan finds the treasure so that he could buy a beach house to impress the Jennifers. Another Palm Woods girl that is closed to Carlos is Stephanie King, or the new girl in Big Time Terror. Carlos like her since he first saw her. In Big Time Dance, Stephanie try to ask Carlos to the dance but Carlos was already taken by the Jennifers. At the end, Carlos decides to ditch the Jennifers and danced with Stephanie. Many people suspect that Stephanie will be Carlos's love interest in the series but she is never seen since Big Time Dance. Carlos have a unique relationship with Lightning the TV wonder dog. It seems that they are really close, as shown in Big Time Concert, when Kendall, Logan, and Carlos went back to Palm Woods to look for James, Kendall hugged Jo, Camille hugged Logan, while Carlos yelled "LIGHTNING!" and then hugged him. Although after he hugged him, Carlos did say "After the concert, I really need to get a girlfriend!" Trivia *According to Kendall he is not very tough without his helmet and he is also prone to being hit in the head often. *He seems to not be very good at keeping secrets as seen in "Big Time Crib." *Carlos seems to have some sort of relationship with Lighting the TV wonder dog In "Big Time Concert" where Lighting barks Carlos' name and Carlos yells "Lighting!" and continues to hug him. *Carlos' Dad is Officer Garcia'' (Erik Estrada) so far hes only been in one episode "Big Time Break" *Carlos is always seen wearing a Red G-Shock watch in episodes its also the watch he uses to ''"hypnotize" people in "Big Time Video" *He is the only one of the group that has never had a girlfriend before (back in Minnesota) and in Big Time Crush it is shown how hard it is for him to find a date. *His nickname is Carlitos. *In Big Time Party and Big Time Mansion, Carlos along with James, like to play with their food (making monster face using vegetables or using their Dinosaur shaped chicken as toys). *Carlos and his best friends loves to eat Pudding. *Carlos's favorite food is corn dogs. *Carlos is the only one that has not been kissed on the lips on-screen. Image Gallery ImagesCAHAQ872.jpg Screen shot 2010-10-17 at 12 26 44 pm.png Carlos Reading.jpg Carlos.PNG Tumblr l88nb649451qdx9xyo1 500.png Slider-characters.jpg Slider-episodes.jpg Slider-songs.jpg Bigtimerush.jpg 102572420.jpg|link=Carlos Garcia BTR carlos.jpg imagesCASCV0O3.jpg|link=Carlos Garcia imagesCATTI2X1.jpg|link=Carlos Garcia imagesCAMJMEZJ.jpg abcd.jpg Big-time-rush-any-kind-of-guy-big-t-1-.jpg Carlos.png carlos-pena-big-time-girlfriends-04.jpg Hi.jpg Category:Characters Category:Band Members Category:Males Category:Major Characters